Possibly an Illusion
by Vangrul
Summary: Set after the final battle with Naraku. Wondering his territory, Sesshoumaru recognizes a familiar scent, but the person should be dead. Implied S/K. 2 shot-story.
1. Amber Smell

**Possibly an illusion**

**By Vangrul**

**Rating:** T (Some cursing)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I am using the characters in fan fiction however to tell a simple story.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by the song Illusions by Pleasure P. Not necessarily a Romance but can be taken as one, as its my first time attempting it. Slight S/K moments.

The was a slight breeze flowing from the eastern lands to the west as the Lord of the West Sesshoumaru walk, or rather strolled through his lands. It was after all his territory, and he had every right to inspect it, he had to confirm that no Youkai were foolish enough to attempt to begin an uprising and attack him. He highly doubted that scenario however as not even a single entity that was conscious would stay within his vicinity let alone dare to cross him.

He was detached, and free of any weakness's to exploit. Rin his former retainer had been living with humans now for some eight years, 4 months, 3 days and 5 hours and 34 minutes. Yes his memory was that accurate as with any other Royal blood member had to be able to recall such things easily. Considering that a decade to him was merely half a year to him, it was easy to gather such information. Jaken had been released to do ventures that he forced upon his servant. He appreciated the fact that the demon was loyal, but he would prefer the demon act as his representative to ningen who moved to his land rather then be at his side and be a target.

Yes life was now full of war, tribunals, and breeding discussions. Things he preferred to have avoided, as they all had negatives. War while fun and enjoying to the average Youkai was something Sesshoumaru preferred to avoid. He could easily kill an army alone, but then the weak would grow scared and form alliances, he'd put down that alliance and an even stronger one would form. An endless cycle of battle there. Tribunals we're different, he was a skilled diplomat and could analyze and decompose any analogy or discussion there, however his aloof nature was a stark contrast to hot headed and ego filled Shoguns who represented there absent Lords which annoyed him multiple times, kill them however and there's a war. Last was breeding, he tried to avoid concubines and potential wives, but had to see some of them or risk looking to suspicious. He didn't want pups…yet as he had things to accomplish before putting them aside to raise kids. Yes he would raise them as he'd be damn if some bitch, literally as he wouldn't dare mate with any other breed of youkai but a dog, raised his off springs. No they needed to be like him, detached, collected and strong, not brash, prideful and impulsive like his kin.

A strong scent suddenly enveloped Sesshoumaru's nose, it was familiar. It smelled like amber in a raisin form with a hint of ash. The smell of amber was always something Naraku smelled like, however with a hint of ash could differentiant him from Kagura. They both were dead though so why smell such a scent? To go or to ignore such a ludicrous and obsurd event? It was on Sesshoumaru's mind and he couldn't believe he was mentally debating such an action.

His skin however felt a bit fuzzy, as if something new was on it. Looking down he seen a feather resting upon his tribal striped arms. It was kagura's feather, he could tell because it had the scent of Rin and Kagura as she retrieved the feather from Kagura's last known location before she vanished. He kept it as a keep sake, however how it vanished from the confines of his pelt and appeared on his arm was to much of a coincidence.

Following the scents trial he began to literally taste ash as he had to go past volcano's. Black mane, white obi with crimson and violet designs that covered a scared back came to Sesshoumaru's mind. Why did she even have such a scar on her back, was it to represent a connection to Naraku, or was it a wound inflicted on her to break her spirit and to spite her? Why was her earings red with 5 beads each? No, Sesshoumaru had to clear his mind of her, he was stronger then that.

She did slightly infatuate him though. Maybe it was her bluntness rather then herself as a person, as she respected him and his power but didn't fear him. She even was seeking him during her dying moments. She was dead, so why was Sesshoumaru following her scent?

He recalled looking in her red tinted eyes with his golden orbs, as he attempted to use his Tensaiga to save her, but it wouldn't work. It was actually his first time wanting to use the sword as more then a test, however he couldn't force the sword to do such a thing. Had he obtained the abilities to summon Meido's earlier he might have even used the technique to try to retrieve her by force from the underworld.

She wasn't some conquest though he had already conquered her, mentally at least. She wanted him for his ability to kill Naraku which was understandable but she went to such lengths to help him, assist him and comfort him, almost being altruistic towards the Western Lord. He had her mentally depended on him, something he could pride himself of, taking the loyalty of his enemies servant. However he would admit only to himself however that she was a bit more.

Maybe if she were not an incarnation of Naraku and was truly a pure Youkai and had a strong lineage he would have attempted to court her. However the extent he had relations with her was already strong and the fact that he wanted to save her, showed he subconsciously wanted more then a brief aquantice, maybe a companion, a lover, a friend, more, less, he couldn't be certain. Some aspects of her life was an enigma and he couldn't control her, and he loved control. Possibly a reason why he was attracted to her, no drawn to her, attraction wasn't the word he was going to use, not verbally or consciously.

Passing over the volcano Sesshoumaru had realized he was nearing the location, where she had past away. Did she revive there? Sesshoumaru was not certain but he was at the point of being curious and inquisitive. It was his nature as a dog he'd admit, he felt a grin come to his face.

Seeing the exact location where Kagura passed away he seen a figure standing tall. He wasn't exactly sure if it was her or not, so he drew his sword. It smelled exactly like Kagura also. Dashing towards the figure he swung his sword connecting as the object didn't move. Instead it revived. It was nothing more then a dying tree, amber raisen was dripping down its bark heavily as the tree was formerly decaying but now was revived.

The tree was never there before, and scarily it had feathers in it, almost as if Kagura had blessed the tree or infact was the tree but in another form. Did she call out to Sesshoumaru one last time? Amber raisin and a nearby volcano could explain the scent, but explain the dead tree that appear from nowhere, that was now revived with Kagura's feathers.

Taking a seat underneath the shading of the tree, Sesshoumaru cracked his first chuckle in decades that was not filled with malicious intent. Was he foolish and optimistic or was he smart for coming to see this new discovery? He didn't care, his dreams of seeing Kagura were just an illusion.


	2. My mind is talking?

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything inuyasha related, just writing a story. It took long enough but I finally finished the story. May not go as I originally envisioned it, but I'm a guy so convoying a romantic story of lost, found and more, probably isn't my strong suite, probably lost you now. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Free as the wind…"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he stared at the tree with a apathetic look, though he was feeling another way. He wasn't certain how to feel actually. He had did something spontaneous and out of character, off the whim that he might encounter someone who was suppose to be dead.

Why did it even bother him? He was certain it wasn't Naraku but specifically her scent. He had seen both parish, and yet when he caught a simple whiff of ash, he had memories of the field of flowers. He did wish he could do more that day, but what happened, happened.

"kisama" He muttered as his eyes flickered around. He could see that he was safe, though it was more of his privacy that he was concerned about. Regal as ever, he took a squat underneath the tree as touched the feather that reminded him of Kagura.

"Baka-san, I remember when you feel into the river." He said to himself chucking a little. "I was going to let you drown…" He followed blowing the white object from his claws.

"But your ward jumped in after me?" A warm, silky voice said on the back of his neck. It was a warm breathe, he could smell the musk, and could feel the touch, but did not turn back.

Apart of him did not want to face disappointment just yet. He remained silent, not sure if his psyche was playing with him, or if he had just been snuck upon without knowing.

"I'm still free, and can see you're not with that disgusting kappa yōkai." He was certain that was real. He did not even acknowledge Jakken being that specific type, merely just his following servant.

He turned his head up and closed his eyes. He would not lower himself to grunting, or talking to himself as if he were some lunatic. Only lesser Yokai and some Oni would do such a thing. Possibly a Hanyou under the influence of sort, but not him, he was a Daiyokai, the highest tier and the stronger demon in the lands.

"Ama-zake! So Lord is it safe to assume you're not paying attention to me. I left you a Daruma, if you haven't notice." She taunted, but Sesshoumaru was not certain what opinion he should be having. He had heard stories of a Gaijin being followed by his dead wife, and upon looking back she vanished instead of being revived.

"Enryo." Sesshoumaru finally spoke more to himself. He had discipline and was not going to compromise. If he could ignore Inuyasha, resist killing lesser beings intent on challenging him and could monitor his lands without being a constant war lord, he could bare just relaxing.

"Meinichi!" He heard a brief pause, "Its why you're here." He could feel her warmth, as she pressed her hand on his shoulder. He could feel the texture of her palm through his Kimono. He bit his lip and made a low grunt, it just couldn't be real.

It had actually been a year since she had been killed. Was he just drawn to the location subconsciously? He could blame his sword, the Tenseiga was big on making him compassionate, and didn't want to work he one time he was fully intent on reviving someone.

"Prove you are not a figment of my mind, and I'll consider it." He kept a stoic expression, instead of letting a scowl fully form on his face. He had acknowledged the voice meaning his already was growing weary and letting down his defenses.

He felt pressure on his pelt, and a soft palm rub coolly over his chest. It felt as if someone was giving him a hug from behind. He could see the this ebony mane from the corner of his golden eyes, he could feel the pricked hairs on the back of his neck being forced to lay down.

He sighed as he wasn't sure what to make of the situation, there was only one safe method. He drew forth his clams and watched them fill with poison. His Dokkasō

Fully ready to be utilized, he turned around and took a swift, albeit lazy swipe to whatever was behind him.

"It seems things don't change, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Kagura said as Sesshoumaru stood confused. He didn't see her, his eyes were closed as he was not giving in.

"If you look at me, you'll know I'm real." She pleaded, as he stood, proudly with his nose held high ignoring her voice.

"This Sesshoumaru, will not entertain the notion that a dead woman is talking to me." He drew forth his sword, intent on using it. Looking ahead he seen hands were wrapped around his waist, as black pinned up hair attached to a head was pressing on his stomach.

"Kagura-Chan…San…" Sesshoumaru stumbled, this was to weird and awkward. He rubbed his eyes, feeling embarrassed just, at little but more defensive. He wanted to hop away and attack, to be safe that it wasn't a trap, but he wasn't sure if it was just his mind.

"You're too formal Sesshoumaru No kimi." She muffled as he feel captive to the urge to soothe over her hair. He could enjoy the moment, briefly, he deserved it. He was thinking of too much, and just a little relaxation might be worth it, real or not.

* * *

Not sure where to go from here so I ended it. I kind of wanted Sesshoumaru to have some sort of happiness, to contrast the previous chapter.

Key words are following

**No kimi** - suffix for a prince or princess.

**Baka** - Idiot

**Sama** - Lord

**San** - Mr./MS

**Ama-zake** - A sweet sake, Kagura is question if Sesshoumaru may be under the influence of a drink or something.

**Kisama** - Scum/Bastard but honorific, if Sesshoumaru were to curse, he'd likely still be proper.

**Enryo** - Restraint

**Daruma** - A doll

**Meinichi** - Anniversary of a funeral


End file.
